


I Can Explain!

by GorillaInTheMist



Series: Elaine Explains It All...Sort Of.... [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Feet are Gross, F/M, Fade Shenanigans, Fluff, Hobo Creeper, It's not what It looks like...okay maybe it is, POV First Person, Slow Romance, Solas doesn't understand Disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorillaInTheMist/pseuds/GorillaInTheMist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone imagines these alternate realities where a normal girl gets sent into Thedas, but what if a Fade Rift sent the Inquisitor’s party to present day in the Midwest. This is the incredibly informal explanation of what happened.<br/>.....<br/>Solas needed to find whoever it was here who had the mark. Whatever it took, he would convince her to help them get back to their world.<br/>.....<br/>One thing was pretty clear to Elaine, she was being stalked by some crazy bald hobo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thoughts on The Hobo Creeper

Okay, before you start. I know what you’re thinking. You want to ask “Elaine, why is there a strange man sleeping on our couch?” First of all, I’m sorry I didn’t run this past you before I let him stay. It’s not my fault that you go on business trips for weeks at a time. Secondly, I can totally explain.

You would not imagine what a strange few days I’ve had.

It started out like any normal day. I got up, drank my coffee, spent way too much time doing my makeup and hair to avoid leaving for work, and left about five minutes late. Completely, normal. I jammed out to 90’s rock on the way to work, shamelessly grooving in the car. I’m pretty sure at least three different people stared at me like I had a third head, but that’s not the point….you don’t really care about the normal stuff.

So, I park and start walking the block to my office. Out of the corner of my eye, I see this tall bald guy watching me from a park bench. His eyes were the type of blue that I would notice a mile away, you know what I’m talking about? Anyway…I tried my best not to stare, but he was dressed so strangely. He had on a cream sweater and green leggings, and hand to God, no shoes. You’ve seen where I work! He had been walking around without any shoes on! I’m honestly grossed out just thinking about it now. I thought that would be the end of it. I entered my building and work progressed as usual.

Thank heavens for lunch, because it was super boring at work. I walked down the street to that little sandwich shop I like. I start ordering and the bell rings and who walks in? Shoeless park guy! Creepy. I thought that maybe it was just a coincidence.

Also, those pants, my friend, those pants. They were skin tight. Like, they were made of leather or something, but if anyone else had been wearing them, the first words out of my mouth would have been that leggings are not pants!

Anyway…I’m paying for my food and suddenly I hear “Oh, I seem to have misplaced my coin.” Who says things like that!? If you had any doubt, it was Shoeless-Joe speaking. Being the kind and wonderful person that I am, I whisper to the guy at the register that I’d cover his meal.

I had just gotten paid, so why not pay it forward, right? The server tells him that it was taken care of and I look over and smile. The look on his face was so odd: a combination of shock, thanks, and sizing me up. Uncomfortable…

I go and take a seat by the window to people watch. A shadow falls over me and it’s him….again. This man just wouldn’t go away! He asks, “May I join you?” His voice was so melodic, deep, and mysterious. I figure, why not? It’s not like I’m alone in an alley with the guy, so I say “Of course.”

I’m mostly silent as I start eating and he just sits there and it seems like he is trying his best to not just blatantly stare at me. So, I chuckle and ask, “You forgot your coin? What an odd way of saying you didn’t have your wallet.”  He sat there for a second quietly before smirking and saying, “I was just trying something a little different.” An odd bird indeed. The next question just sort of sprang out of my mouth. “Why, in the name of all that is good, are you walking around without shoes?!” He looked unfazed by my concern and calmly says that he “enjoys the feeling of the earth beneath him.”

“I don’t think this could really be considered earth anymore.” I laugh and I realize that I have no idea who this guy is. “What is your name, shoeless stranger?”

“I am Solas, if introductions are to be made.”

“Hello, Solas. I am Elaine.”

He repeats my name and the way he says is it…well it makes my name sound significantly cooler that I had ever thought it could. I keep asking him questions and he keeps avoiding responding. You know, like, “So, Solas, what do you do?” “Well, Elaine, I’m much more interested in what it is that you do.” I would answer, like a dummy, because I am so nice and his eyes are incredibly sexy. Over the next half hour I tell him about working as a researcher for the firm, about how moving to Iowa was awful, and about how much I love coffee. You know what I learned about him? Nothing!

My lunch hour was almost over, so I start picking up and he grabs my hand, like out of nowhere to examine my palm. I try my best to keep calm. He was staring at my birthmark. “That is an odd mark you have, Elaine.” His eyes became even more intense and of course I stutter out a response. “Yeah, it is a strange place for a birthmark, but I don’t really think about it too much.” I finally grab my hand back.

I return to the table to grab my drink and purse and start to walk out the door. “Do you believe in magic?” His words make me stop and I think I finally understand.

“Oh, I get it! You’re a street performer! Everything makes sense now, the getup, the language, and the ears. It is all really well done if you ask me. Your dedication to staying in character is impressive.”

He gave me this look that I swear could have killed someone. “Yes, I am a street performer.” If you thought that I was sarcastic, you haven’t heard sarcasm until you’ve heard his guy talk. I mean, honestly.

I really need to get back to work at this point. “Solas, maybe I’ll see you around sometime, but I have to get back to work.” And you know what? He follows me out. Because he wasn’t creepy enough already.

If I hadn’t been in heels it would have been much more difficult for him to keep up with me as I was scurrying down the road back to my password protected building. At least he wouldn’t be able to get in there.

He kept talking as I pointedly tried to get away from him. “So, that is a ‘no’ to magic? What about things like elves or knights or heroic quests?”

“Solas, I’m a little old to think about those things as being real. You know what I believe in? Knowledge, hard work, and getting things done. It might not be fantastic, but it is what people in the real world do.” I even threw my hands up in the air! So annoyed!

This funny smile of approval washed his exasperation away. “I find the way that you think about the world, intriguing.”

I really didn’t give a damn about what he thought about my personal philosophy. Finally, I reached the sanctuary that is my building. “Okay, buddy. This is where I leave. Goodbye, Solas.” I shut that door faster that I had in my entire life.

Work went normally, but I still couldn’t stop think about that weird street magician and his stunning eyes. Did I mention that he was bald? Bald! Also, potentially twice my age. Ew, but at the same time, oh well! Yeah, it was an odd afternoon for my brain. Five o’clock rolls around and I leave for my car. Guess who is casually leaning against the outside wall of my office. It was Solas.

“I was wondering how long you would stay in there.” He actually sounded amused, like he had no idea that the work day generally lasts from nine to five.

“Um….until I was done with work. Have you been waiting here since twelve?!” The strange dude had apparently been standing outside of my building waiting for me for the past five hours. What the hell? I still…I can’t even. “Don’t you have better things to do with your time that harass me, Solas?” I try my best to brush him off as I speed walk down to where my car is parked.

He sighed so loud, “I really don’t, Elaine.” The frustration in his voice was palpable.

I’m so annoyed by now that I round on him and basically yell, “What do you want then?”

To his credit, he didn’t even wince. “I need you to help me get home.”

Weird right?! So, now I’m pretty sure he has seriously lost his mind, like, he literally does not know how to get home. I almost feel bad for the guy. At the same time, I’m pretty sure that I need to get as far away from him as possible.

“….you don’t know how to get home?” is all I manage. The look on my face was probably almost funny. The whole thing still confuses me.

He rubs his face in his hands like I am the one who is saying stupid things and says, “I know _how_ to get home. I just need your assistance.”

You’d be proud of me. I tell him “Yeah, no.” Why the hell would I take some random guy into my car?! That is like the beginning of any Dateline Mystery where the nice person ends up face down in a ditch. “Find someone else to axe murder.”

Okay, here is the point in the story where I legitimately get angry. He grabs my arm. Fucking touches me! It was not a nice grip it was like a vice and he says, “No Elaine, it needs to be you.” So, I decked him. I punch him right in the nose. “You are a crazy person!” I run to my car, and lock the doors. No means no, right?! No does not mean grab my arm and tell me again.

I made it home in record time.

My night amounted to some Netflix and pizza, which is a pretty solid night. You know what’s messed up though? I couldn’t stop thinking about him. His voice, his eyes, and that smile. Maybe I was the crazy one.

That night I had the most strangely sexual dream, because I am some strange masochist. I swear it’s relevant! Don’t worry. I wouldn’t just randomly regale you with stories of my sexual exploits, right?

…Don’t answer that.

Anyway!

So, get this. I dream that I’m in some beautiful forest, like unimaginably lush and green. I’m in some maiden dress. Clearly the talk of knights and elves had poisoned my mind. I frolic, fucking frolic, through the forest and in a clearing is an impossibly tall man with dark hair and beautiful green eyes. He is in some sort of plate mail and his hand had a green tinge to it. “My lady?” His voice was smooth, if a Ken doll could speak, he’d sound like this guy. Of course I answer, “Yes, my lord?”

He advances on me and takes me in his arms. “What are you doing here? This is a dangerous place for a fair maiden, such as yourself.”

The look on his face! He looked terrified for me. I laughed in his face. “I can be wherever I want to be. This is _my_ dream. None of this is actually real, dream knight, chill.” Yep, I reason with the dream people in my head.

“Just a dream?” I could almost hear the wheels working in his head. “What would you have of me my lady?” He suddenly seemed like one of those assholes from the bars, you know the ones I’m talking about? The ones who think that just by saying ‘hello’ they’ll be getting in your pants.

I push myself out of his grasp. “Ugh. This is the best my mind could do? Honestly, self, I’m ashamed. I am just too much of a realist to allow myself to get swept away by the knight.”

His brows furrow as I speak my inner monologue. “…but…Maker, you are so beautiful. I would move mountains for you, my lady.” His hand gently caresses my cheek.

I can’t help but laugh at his puppy eyes. “Is that what you kids call it these days?”

 Out of nowhere I feel a hand on the small of my back and a familiar voice whispers in my ear, “Hello, Elaine.”

“Now, that is more like it!” I chuckle.

“Good evening, Solas.” The knight hissed almost sounding like a child who’s being forced to share his dessert.

Solas was radiating a smug energy, “Good evening, My Lord. I think perhaps you should wake up now, Herald.” Harold is an extremely unfortunate name for a knight to have.

Just like that the knight fades away leaving just Solas and me.

I turn my body in and wrap my arms around my day creeper’s neck, pulling my body flush with his.

“Was he bothering you?” He actually sounds concerned for me and wow, do those eyes twinkle.

“For a figment of my imagination he was kind of an ass. I’m not even sure where I got him from. This, however, is much more what I had in mind.” I use my best femme fatal voice as I drink in his attention.

“You surprise me, Elaine.” He does honestly look shocked, albeit amused, but still surprised. “What are your thoughts on elves and knights now?”

I tilt my head to the side and ponder. I’m pretty proud of myself for doing a really good job with remembering my day in this dream! “Knights? Overrated. My thoughts on elves at the moment are…inappropriate for a fair maiden such as myself.” I can feel one of my brows twitch in delight.

He starts to pull his hand away from behind me. “Elaine, we really shouldn’t.”

“Solas, my dream, my rules.” I don’t remove my hold on him….because of course this is who I’m lusting after. The crazy guy I assaulted a few hours prior.

He lets out a chuckle that pleasantly rings out in the clearing. “Alright, Elaine. But, you punched me in the face earlier today. What makes you think that I’d be interested in your advances?” And, there is the mention of the assault. I’m super good at the whole detail thing, right!?

“You were stalking me earlier today. Why am I justifying myself to my subconscious?!” I am really ridiculous, even when I’m asleep. So, I just shook my head at myself and pressed my lips into his. I could feel his body stiffen in my hold.

“Elaine…I...” he attempts to mumble out.

I bite into his lower lip, and that finally provokes him. His arms wrap around my middle and pull me closer into his body. His mouth starts to devour mine, like I’ve somehow broken a dam of control inside of him. One of his hands makes its way up my body, wrapping his fingers in the hair at the nape of my neck, pleasantly controlling my neck, and giving him control of the encounter. The other hand is set low on my hip. The fabric of his woven tunic feels heavenly grasped in my hands. His tongue gently begs entrance and soon skillfully dances with mine.

His fingers dig into my hip provoking a gasp from me and a chuckle from him as our display becomes more heated. I cannot describe to you how much I want this man. I know I haven’t been with a guy for a while, but holy cow. I release the back of his shirt allowing my hands to explore his surprisingly muscular chest. I pull up his tunic a bit and stroke my thumb against his exposed skin near the waist of his pants. He sucks in air quickly and pulls away from the kiss, resting his forehead on mine. I can feel his ragged breathing on my skin. I whimper slightly, wanting more. Yes, I’m pathetic, I know, you don’t need to tell me.

He lets out a delighted sigh. “This is really a bad idea, especially here.”

“I’ve never had a dream be so self-aware.” I laugh and caress the back of his head, which is notably lacking any stubble.

“About that…perhaps it is something best discussed when you, wake up.”

I woke up in my bed, fully remembering my dream, and absolutely covered in sweat.  As I get ready, all I can think about is that damn crazy person. I was so distracted I even left on time for work!

It gets weird again. So, when I park and walk toward my building, guess who was standing there.

“Sleep well, Elaine?” His smile is haughty, but makes me shake a bit as I remember his lips on mine.

“Did you really wait here for me?” I cannot believe that he is still here. “You _are_ a crazy person. I should really call the police.”

“Elaine, I’m not going to hurt you. Please, just hear what I have to say….fair maiden.” Amusement is plastered onto his face.

Yeah, you heard that right. He called me a fair maiden. So, I immediately stop dead in my tracks. “What did you just call me?”

“I said that it would perhaps be best if we discussed this when you woke up.” He looks at me with smug satisfaction and holds his hands together behind his back.

I was so confused. This was insane. How was the real man saying things to me that my dream one had said? So, I did what any reasonable person would do….I yelled and ran away. “What’s going on? What kind of joke is this? You’re a sick bastard!” Once again I locked my office door like my life depended on it.  


	2. We Should Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine finally confronts some of the strangeness that has been happening since the bald guy showed up.

So, where was I?

Oh! I barricaded myself in my office to avoid the bald, shoeless guy.

It was definitely not a productive day for me. First of all, I kept mentally increasing the hotness of the dream I had the night before. I know. If I dated more, this wouldn’t be a problem. Get off my back!

Anyway, I didn’t even leave the building for lunch. You know how much I love food? Totally skipped lunch because I didn’t want to see Mr. Creeper-Leggings. I asked one of my co-workers if he saw said creeper outside and he looked at me like I was crazy when I gave him the description and told me that he had never seen anyone like that, especially not near our building.

This was the time where I decide that Solas isn’t real. If my co-worker hadn’t seen the really out of place bald dude that I had been seeing everywhere, then I was probably the crazy one. So, now I’m feeling great because I’m not being stalked, instead I’m just nuts. Small victories?

I left work and Solas wasn’t even there! At this point I was super impressed with the power of my mind. I decided he wasn’t real and poof he isn’t there anymore.

Then, I get home and BAM he’s back. “Hello, Elaine.” So much for my impressive brain…. This is when I decide to inform him of my epiphany. “I’m not speaking to you anymore.”

“Why?” I’m almost distracted by his lovely brows furrowing over his handsome made up eyes.

“I’ve decided that you aren’t real.” I said it as kindly as possible.

He laughed! That wonderful full laugh…I’ll be hearing it for days. “You can’t be serious.”

“Yep. You don’t make any sense. Clearly you don’t belong here. I must have made you up!”

He realizes that I’m serious and stares at me blankly.

“I’m going inside now.” I left him staring stupidly on the stoop of our apartment building.

Just in case, I go out the back door for my evening run. The park was beautiful, per usual, and my run was totally normal, but then I hear a gruff voice call out to me from a bench. There is a man sitting there in some really bizarre red shirt and fantastic chest hair. “Miss, would you like to hear a story?” He is a story teller, because….why wouldn’t he be?

Now, I start thinking….him and Solas look like they are paired costumes. Maybe he really is a performer and they are both in some strange traveling circus! Stranger things have happened, right? I sigh at the interruption, but I do honestly hate running. “Alright, give me your best!” I giggle and sit on the fountain ledge in front of him.

“Finally! An exited listener.” He sounded so warm and friendly! I wish his voice narrated everything in my life. “Shall I tell you about the apostate and the beautiful princess?”

“Why not, I have no idea what an apostate is, but….never mind. I’m sorry. Go on, please.” Maybe I’m not always a fantastic listener.

He smiles this crooked smile at me and begins. “There once was a lonely man, a practice of the magical arts. He traveled around the world just to learn about things that were and things that had been. He uncovered truths about the past that no one had ever known. In his journeys, he also honed his craft to become a master of the arcane. Knowledge was a worthy pursuit, but it doesn’t warm the heart (or bed) like love. Being on the run had not allowed him to form attachments to people. You see, milady, an apostate is a mage who is not under the supervision of the magical police.”

I giggle, “Oh my. How daring of him!”

“These police do their best to protect people from uncontrolled magic, but sometimes it is at the cost of the freedom of the practitioners. A great cost for said seeker of knowledge. Now, knowledge is easy to find, but love…well love finds you. One day he was walking through a forest and in a clearing stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Hidden, he observed her graceful movements. She was picking flowers and softly singing. Maker, there was nothing he wouldn’t do to hear that voice every day. ‘Hello’ he smiled softly. The woman turned, shocked that someone had happened upon her, ‘Hello, stranger.’ She looked up and down at his thread worn appearance: knit shirt, green leather breeches, and bare feet…”

This time I laugh incredibly hard, interrupting his tale. “That sounds like the guy who has been stalking me! You wouldn’t happen to know a Solas would you?”

His laughter joins mine. “So, you’ve met Chuckles?”

“Chuckles? Is he some sort of clown? I detest clowns.”

“I guess he _is_ sort of a clown.” The story teller’s laugh is infectious and I’m actually crying at this point.

“I am no such thing.” Solas’s voice chimes behind me. I can hear the frustration in his words, which really just makes me laugh harder. “Varric, this is Elaine.”

I finally get myself back together. “Good to meet you Varric; you’ll have to finish that story for me sometime. Solas, how did you find me? Were you _following_ me?!” I’m actually pretty angry now.

He shrugs nonchalantly, “I merely followed your scent here.”

Yeah, he followed my scent, like some demented Toucan Sam! I roll my eyes at him, “Does this work for you? The whole predatory stalking thing? Women find that attractive where you’re from?”

You know what he had the balls to say next? “You didn’t seem to be complaining the other night.”

What a jerk, right?! “That was a dream, Solas. Weird things happen in the subconscious.” He shouldn’t know about last nights….events….

Then the most self-satisfied smile shows up on that face of his. “It was not exactly a dream. You were fully in control of your own actions. We’ll have this discussion later.”

So, I started yelling, because that was super embarrassing. “Don’t you turn this around on me! We are talking about you being a deprived creep, not me.” Yep. I basically called myself a deprived creep, because I am the best at arguments…especially when I’ve been day dreaming about making out with the person I’m arguing with all day.

Varric, who I had totally forgotten about, bursts out laughing again. “Chuckles, I like her. Do your best to not scare her off. I’ll see you later.” He bows slightly to me, “Elaine.” And walks off. He _bowed_ to me. I must say that sort of made me feel super important.

“Elaine, we need to discuss some things.” There is hesitation in his voice and I can tell he wants to avoid the subject as much as I do.

So, once again I behave like a totally normal person and run away. “I’d really rather not.” I was on a run after all.

I take a detour into the forest next to the park to lose him, but he wouldn’t have followed me, right? Wrong. He did and damn he is fast. I round a large tree and bump straight into him. He ran fast enough that he got there before me! I bounce off of him and start to fall, but he catches me in his arms.

“I guarantee that you would not escape should you run from me, Elaine.” The beautiful blue of his eyes was taken up by more of his pupil, like my running had excited him. Weird, right?

“Have I ever told you that you’re amazingly unsettling?” My voice is pathetically breathless, both from the sprinting and from the being so close to his body. His surprisingly fit body…maybe he was one of those strange barefoot runner people…

“I believe you have.” He helps me back into a standing position, but his hands are still at my sides steading me. “You can’t keep avoiding me.”

He clearly doesn’t know me very well. “You’d be surprised how evasive I can be…and how useful a sturdy door can be.” I can feel one of his hands twitch against my side as his brow raises suggestively. Which makes me think about being pressed between a sturdy door and a particularly attractive man….

My thoughts are broken off by the sound of rustling in the woods near us. Four men who look particularly thuggish immerge from the thicket onto the trial. For some reason, in my head, they have cockney accents….don’t get excited….in actuality they were perfectly normal thugs. “Well, boys, look-y here.”

Solas pulls behind him, using his body to shield me from the interlopers. Very chivalrous of him, right? “There is nothing here of interest for you.” He says calmly. The man is going to get us hurt! You can’t talk reason into thugs! I want to panic.

 I groan and rub my forehead between his shoulder blades before stepping out from behind him. “What do you want? I was out on a run and have nothing of value on me. You can have this, if you want something for your trouble.” You know my super old mp3 player that I just use for runs? That was what I offered them. “My friend here also has nothing of value, if you couldn’t tell by his vagabond-y appearance.” Solas glared at me from the corner of his eye, but I’m pretty sure he was less angry at my comment on his clothes and angrier that I had left his protection.

“I see something of value, little bird.” The man who was clearly their leader stepped toward me, leering. I say he was their leader because he sounded just slightly more intelligent than the snickering monkeys who stood behind him. He was shorter and stocky with dark hair and eyes. He could have been handsome if he didn’t look so angry.

“You will not lay a hand on the girl.” Solas’s voice was calm and resolute. For a stalker, he is a pretty legit dude. His certainty did not stop him from being attacked by the remaining three men though. A few hard hits and he was restrained. He did get in a few really good drops on his assailants though.

At the same time the leader circled me. I know I don’t look like much, just a small girl, but I’m not stupid. I would never go on runs alone if I didn’t know how to protect myself. Sometimes it is best to be underestimated. I stood still and allowed him to think he had the upper hand as I waited for my in. “Let’s see how loud I can make you sing, little bird.” The thug smiled at me because he’s a bastard.

“If you were wise, jackass, you’d listen to my friend. You _will_ not lay a hand on me.” I stand tall looking unimpressed, but really it is all I can do to not openly shake. I’m terrified. I’m scared they’ll hurt Solas, scared they’ll hurt me. All I can do is try to stay calm.

He lunges clumsily. Finesse is clearly lost on common street brutes. His advance gives me my opening. I turn my back to him and elbow into his gut. Once he doubles over I slam my foot down on his instep and flip around to knee into his groin. I use my hands to break his nose over my second knee. He crumples to the ground whimpering. The other thugs gasp behind me as I stand over their felled leader. Solas’s jaw is even dropped a bit in surprise.  My body is screaming also strained by the violent contact. “Anybody else?” I taunt the trio…because I’m a badass.

One of the remaining men, a tall blonde, sneered at me. “Let’s go. They aren’t worth our time.” I sighed in relief as they started to let go of Solas. “Just in case they want to follow us or alert the authorities, let’s give them a parting gift.” I steel myself for another attack, but what happens is much worse. The blonde whips out a switch blade and stabs Solas in the stomach. Not like a little cut, but a large wound that needs immediate medical attention.

“No!” I scream and run to him as he starts to collapse forward. I catch him against my chest and clumsily roll him so his back rests on my knees. The ground is a terrible place for keeping a wound clean. I don’t even notice our assailants leave. I whip off my shirt, something needs to be used to stem the bleeding. I was wearing a sports bra, don’t worry. I wasn’t like ‘oh my word, medical emergency? Better be shirtless’.

“Solas. Oh my God! Stay with me.” His eyes look up at me studying my movements; he is shockingly calm as I panic. I can’t leave him alone, but I need help. _He_ needs help.

I start screaming. “Help! Someone, please! Help!”  One of his hands reaches up and brushes against my cheek. “Trust me.” He whispers. The man is clearly in pain, maybe even delusional, but silly me….I nod. I agree to trust the man who is bleeding out in my arms who is possibly hallucinating.

He removes my bloodied shirt from the gash on his abdomen and places my hands on it. He winces at my touch. Next, he wraps his hands on top of mine and the most miraculous thing starts to happen. My body feels warm and tingly and my hands start to glow blue. Beneath my shimmering hands the flesh starts to knit back together. I gasp and start to pull away, but he holds me firm against him. After a minute or so….honestly it felt like eternity…nothing is left, but a light pink mark. “You surprise me again.” He sighs, clearly relieved that whatever just happened had worked.

 “What did I just do?” I whispered in awe lifting his shirt to look at the no longer bleeding gash. “Please tell me that wasn’t some magic trick. Or that the whole thing was some circus trick! Tell me that we were actually attacked and you are actually fine now.” I absentmindedly caress his stomach as I ramble angrily at him. I’m not ashamed.

“We were actually attacked and you actually healed me, Elaine. There is no magic in his world, but as I theorized, you were able to tap into my suppressed mana and use it for yourself.” He beams at me as he starts to lift himself from my lap.

“You’re going to have to explain that to me again in a bit. Slower, with more explanation.” None of what he just said made any sense, but it was undeniable that something strange had happened. Can nothing be simple?! I easily stand up next to him. He is notably wobbly on his feet. Without asking I brace him with my body. “Come on Solas, I’ll take you back home.”

Unbelievable right?! He follows me home, we get attacked by thugs, he gets shived, and I heal him! No, it doesn’t make sense. I’m still having a difficult time believing it. I might never go on a run again.

…But really…we should think about moving. There are thugs around here and I’m pretty sure I couldn’t heal again if my life depended on it.


	3. And Now We're Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas comes home with Elaine and they get to know one another better. He finally explains what has been going on.

Solas and I slowly make our way back to the apartment and I use the back door to get in because, I really don’t want to have to explain this to our neighbors. They already think I’m strange enough as it is.  I slide open the patio door and set him down on the chair nearest the door.

We are both filthy. Oh…and his feet. Bare Footed. Gross! Like I still want to gag thinking about it: gross. His shirt is basically ruined from the shiving and his pants are clotted with dirt from laying on the ground. So, I blurt out, “Clothes off! Shower.” And point to the bathroom.

“Excuse me?” He looks more amused than someone who was just at death’s door should be allowed to be.

“I said, go take your clothes off and shower. I assume that is not a foreign concept to you? Showering?” I am about to lead him to the bathroom when I think better. I don’t want those feet on my carpet! “Hold on.” I run into the bathroom and grab some extra towels, then set them down in a path from where he is sitting to the tiled bathroom. I gesture to the path. “Just follow the towel road to the bathroom, please.”

He stands and glares at my excessive measures before walking to the shower. I follow him. “Throw your clothes in the washer, please. I’ll find you something to wear.”

“Into the what?” he looks confused.

I roll my eyes and open the door to the washer and dryer that is hidden in the bathroom and open up the washer. “Clothes in there. Body in there. Turn on the water and then pull the knob for the shower to start.”

I close the door behind me and wait for him to be done. I really really want to scrub myself clean. His blood was still all over my hands. I can’t stop myself from shaking. I wash off as much as I can in the kitchen sink and walk into your room to grab him something to wear. I knock loudly on the door and walk in. “I’m dropping off some clothes for you.” I holler over the running water and quickly leave.

Tea sounds like a good idea after a near death experience, right? So, I put on a kettle and do my best to not think about the incredibly attractive man who is naked in the other room…the attractive naked man who just a few minutes ago was shived and bleeding.

The water stops. He’ll be out any minute. My heart races because suddenly I’ve forgotten how he had been _stalking_ me for the past three days! I hate myself.

“Where did you find men’s clothing?” his voice breezes into the kitchen. He sounds amused.

“My older brother and his wife let me move in with them after college. They’re never here. I figure Max wouldn’t mind you using some of his stuff.” I do really hope that he doesn’t mind, but it was either share his clothes or him run around in a towel. Those clothes were not going back on his body until they were washed!

 I shrug and walk into my room to grab clean clothes. “There is tea on the stove if you want any. I’ll order a pizza or something when I get out.”

No one has ever escaped into a bathroom faster than I do just then. I shut the door, turned on the water, and just sink to the ground and cry. The whole evening had turned out terrifying. I had never actually had to assault anyone and this strange man almost died in my arms. It is just too much for a person to deal with. Finally, my need to breakdown is overcome by my distaste for being dirty and I gather myself and wash away the horror of my last few days.

I emerge from the bathroom fresh faced and in some yellow PJ shorts and a black t-shirt. Solas is sitting on the couch reading one of my old textbooks from undergrad in a white undershirt and some plaid lounge pants. His eyes scan me approvingly and I blush. “Find something you like?” I laugh and catch his eye.

“This book _is_ fascinating.” He smirks holding up my old biology text.

“Try to tell that to me three years ago.” I run a hand through my wet hair working through some tangles I missed, “At least someone is appreciating it.”

“Elaine.” His eyes turn serious, which terrifies me. I’m really not sure that I can handle anything else that doesn’t make sense. I was full up on fantasy shit for one day.

“Solas. What kind of pizza do you want?”

“I’m sorry? You recall me mentioning that ‘this world’ didn’t have magic, correct? Which, would mean that whatever world I come from does. That world also does not have whatever pizza is.” Again, he rubbed his face like I was the one saying crazy things. That man has no perspective.

“Well, that world must suck. Pizza is great, in fact, it is a crown jewel of this world. I’ll just get us some cheese.” You know how I feel about pizza….it’s a serious relationship.

The thirty minutes that we waited for dinner were some of the most awkward of my life. I went into the bathroom to dry my hair. You know how I get ready…well maybe you don’t…I do my best to avoid my normal habits when you’re home. Well, I blare showtunes and sing along. I’m not used to having anyone here, so I obviously fall back into that behavior. After five minutes I see something move in the mirror and Solas is leaning against the doorframe watching me with a huge smile on his face. I slam my hand down on my phone and stop the music. The silence is more awkward than the way too loud Broadway tunes. “Well, this uncomfortable.” I mumble. I can see how red I am in my reflection. I’m not used to having other people here!

He quietly chuckles and walks behind me, resting a hand on my waist and pressing his chest against me. My heart beats so hard that I’m sure he can feel it through my back. “You are a strange, beautiful woman, Elaine.” His gorgeous eyes study mine through our mirror images.

“Are you always so free with your affections, Sir?” I look at him disbelieving. I’m sure he has had his fair share of women. He is older than I and very attractive. I know I keep saying that, but seriously, he is incredibly attractive.

“Would you believe me if I told you that though I was in my youth, that is no longer the case. Wisdom comes with age as well as the ability to appreciate true beauty.” His free hand strokes through my mostly dry hair.

“Solas…” I avert my eyes, suddenly self-conscious. Why would he want me? He had been stalking me for a reason, this was probably part of his plot. Make the girl want him and then she’ll do what he wants. Well, I’m not that dumb.

“You saved my life this afternoon, Elaine.” His voice did not hide his surprise.

I free myself from his wonderfully comfortable grasp. “I don’t know if I trust you, Solas. You clearly want something from me. Why else were you following me around? I find it difficult to believe that this just isn’t part of your plan.” I’m sure my voice sounded more pitiful than I would have liked.

“I….understand.” He says softly, respectfully. “I hope that I’ll be able to change your mind, in time.”

Thankfully, the pizza guy knocked on the door! Food, as always, was my savior.

I pop open a bottle of wine and grab some plates for us. We settle at the kitchen table. He drinks some wine and has a few bites of pizza and bread sticks, making a noise of approval. By his veracity, he clearly hasn’t had a decent meal in some time. “This is actually delightful.” He says taking another drink.

“Thanks! I like the finer things in life….like cheap wine and Pizza Hut.” I laugh and grab another slice.

I know. I have a real job now and could actually eat decent things, but I’d had a hard day and wanted something awesome, not something good for me. You know, I think that describes more than just the pizza…

We eat mostly in silence. Apparently being mugged makes a person rather hungry, and quiet.

“I’m going to put on a movie before bed. You’re free to continue appreciating my biology book, if you don’t want to join me.” You know what I put on? It’s one of my favorites. Yep, the Lion King! Disney has a tendency to make me feel better after a bad day, and I really didn’t want to think about my day any more than I had to.

 I curl up on the opposite side of the couch as Solas who occasionally peers over the book to watch the film. It is almost like he is doing his best to not be amused by the movie, but is failing. “Why are all of these cats talking? That is the premise of this?” He finally relents.

“Hush! Just enjoy it.” I laugh, shushing him.

He is silent for a bit before, “The pig and the little weasel thing are friends? How did that happen?”

“Solas, I don’t know, but it did. Movie magic, if you will.”

By the end of the movie we have moved closer to each other, our shoulders touching. I’m seriously not sure how that happened, but I wasn’t exactly complaining.

“So, the talking cats fall in love and he becomes king again. The warthog and weasel stay and do whatever they do. Strange.”

I rest my head on his shoulder and sigh exasperated, “Did you enjoy it at all?”

“I did.” He looked at me and smiled.

“Good. Tell me about where you come from, Solas.” I demand sleepily. He wraps his arm around me, making himself a better pillow.

“Lets’ see, I was grew up in a small village in the north. There was little to entertain a young man, so I started to study the Fade; the place we go when we dream. Thedas is a fascinating land. There are dwarves: small hairy people with archaic beliefs, qunari: large bull human sort of hybrids, humans: like you, and elves: like me. I practice magic, openly….”

I drift off to sleep being lulled by his soothing voice and the steady rhythm of his breathing. I’m awoken as I feel myself being lifted into his arms. I groan in annoyance, but soon my bed is below me and blankets cover me. A small smile dances across my lips as I burrow down into the sheets. He stays as I still and begin to sleep again.

He starts to speak softly to himself as he strokes my hair, “Oh, da’len, what trouble you cause for me. I should never have allowed myself to be so close, but there is something….I am drawn to you. You’re not even one of the people. I…I just hope to keep you safe.” I feel the bed shift as his weight leaves it and I finally sleep.

* * *

The next think I know I’m walking toward him in the same clearing where I found him the night before.

“Hello, da’len.” He says without looking at me as if somehow he knew it was me. Am I that predictable?

“Hello, Solas. What does da’len mean?” He had called me that when he thought I was asleep!

“It means young one, or child.”

“Well, that is rude. You shouldn’t diminish me. I am certainly not a child. I’m-“

“24.” He finishes me sentence for me….and answers correctly, which is unsettling.

“Yes. I am. And how old are you?” I press forward closing most of the distance between us. Two can play this game.

“Would ‘very’ suffice as an answer?” He scoffs, which pisses me off. It is an easy question to answer.

“You know? You’re kind of an ass.” I throw out my hands in frustration. “You want me trust you and you won’t even tell me how old you are?” I’m pretty sure that everything is an act. Normal people can answer normal questions.

He grabs one of my hands reassuringly. “Elves age differently than humans. My numerical age is meaningless.” His voice is so matter of fact.

“Fine.” I look around the forest again and it looks familiar. “No. The forest. I can’t be here again. Not again.” Panic rises in my voice as I’m flashing back to being attacked earlier in the day.

Solas squeezes my hand. “This is not the same forest. Nothing like that will happen here. I will keep you safe this time, and for the rest of the time I am lucky enough to be with you. I will not fail you again.”

I take a few deep breaths. “This doesn’t make sense. Last thing I remember was you putting me to bed. I can’t be here” Wherever ‘here’ was. There was only one conclusion to be drawn. “This isn’t real.” I say in awe. Maybe I was crazy…I figure that is always an option.

“That is a matter of opinion, Elaine. This is the Fade. The place where you go to dream. In my world, some people can walk dreams, a skill I assume is not present where you are from. It seems that you possess the ability; you just needed another who did in order to exercise the ability. You are in my dream.” He gestured with his free hand around him.

I know, right!? “So, I’m in your head right now?”

“In some sense.”

“So, I could really screw with you, right?” Yep, that is the first thing I think about. How I could possibly mess with him now that I have access to his mind. I don’t mean in like a malicious way, but in a surprise!-you-laugh-every-time-someone-says-‘walrus’ kind of way.

“Not exactly.” He looks at me with furrowed brows.  Clearly he doesn’t find my desire for trickery as amusing as I do.

“Elaine, my traveling party and I were pulled into your world about a week ago. The Fade brought us here. We have found no way of returning. Then, I thought that maybe there was a person here with power similar to what we need. That mark on your hand? It is similar to that of one of our leaders who possesses great power. I needed to find you. Luckily, I did.”

He gently pulls me by the hand to be closer to him, taking my other hand in his. “You were not what I expected, Elaine. You have surprised me in so many ways just over the few days I have known you. I am sure that you can help us. That you can send us back. Please, as loath as I would be to never see you again, we need to go back and save our world.”

Yeah. He laid all that out on the line really fast. No time for easing anyone into anything for this guy. Not only is he from another world, but he has to save it. In order to save it he needs my help because I am some version of some guy he knows. AND to top it all off, if I help him I’ll never see him again.

…awesome.

“You’ll go back and I’ll never see you again?” is all I manage to say. I decide that maybe that is why he has been so openly attracted to me. He has known that we had an expiration date the whole time.

“Yes. It was selfish of me to allow myself to be close to you.” His eyes pierced into mine with what I decided was his characteristic intensity. I wonder what he might be like with those he came here with or back in his home. I’d never fit there. This was what we had. Right now.

“Of course I’ll help you, Solas. I just-“ He cuts off my words with a gentle kiss. My breath catches in my throat. I’m surprised by his boldness. He pulls back slightly and looks at me again as if to ask permission.

I return my lips to his before he can question his decision. Solas eagerly wraps his arms around me and passionately returns my affection. I know I had objections to his a few hours ago, but they easily float out of my mind when he touches me. He is so gentle, but so much in control. All I want is to give myself over to him. I mean, where is the harm in that? This isn’t real _and_ he will leave and never come back.

He pulls my shirt over my head and his hands explore my newly revealed skin to him. His hands are a strange combination of smooth and calloused and it sets my skin on fire. I rip off his top with equal vigor and sigh with contentment as I feel his skin against mine. My bra slides off my shoulder, I was unaware of his deft hands freeing me from it; I throw the garment to the ground. His thumbs rubs over my nipples making me gasp. I can feel his lips form a grin through our kisses.

One of his hands coaxes my leg around his waist. He is stronger than I expect; he lifts me off the ground bracing my body against his. Slowly, he lowers the two of us to the ground. The ground is a lush carpet of grass, not the dirty forest floor I’m used to. He is pressed against me, still placing some weight on his knees so that he doesn’t smother me. His lips begin to explore the rest of my body. I let out a moan when he reaches the pulse point on my neck, he stops to pay special attention to it, taking pride in my body writhing beneath him. One of his hands rolls my hardened nipples between his fingers. It’s almost too much for me to stand. He leaves my breast and slowly caresses his way to the warmth between my legs. Even through my underwear and shorts, I know that he can feel how wet I am. His moan of appreciation vibrates against my neck. He reclaims my mouth and he caresses me over my clothes.

Suddenly he freezes and his head snaps up. “I’m sorry.” His voice is low and rough with want, but he shimmers out of the dream and it shoves me back to consciousness in my extremely sexually frustrated bed.

That’s when I hear yelling coming from the living room.

“Who the hell are you?!” Your familiar voice shouts.

“I’m Solas. A friend of Elaine.” I hear his quiet response.

“Elaine!” You yell with slight panic.

“I’m in here, Melanie.” I groan and you open the door. And I say “I can explain!”

And now we’re here. I’m going to help him and his friends go back home. I know it sounds crazy. We’ll go today and then you’ll never have to see him again.

Mel, for what it’s worth. I’m glad you’re here.


	4. Pretend I Did Something Rational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas rides in a car and Elaine goes to meet the gang. Why can't anything be normal?!

I can’t talk for long, I just came back to let you know what was going on and to grab some stuff before we leave. Solas finally took me to go meet with his friends and, well, I’m going to go back with them. They could use my help.  Yes, I know. I sound crazy….again…or more like still.

 After I explained everything to you and you went to your room to give us some privacy, thank you! I made some breakfast.  I felt like after the yelling that happened, the man deserved some hot food. “Hungry?” I ask as I’m grabbing down ingredients.

“Very.” The tone of his voice made me pause to look at him; it was the same roughness as in the Fade. I blushed, suddenly shy, and went back to the goal in mind…before I got distracted. So, I throw together some pancakes as he sews back up his ripped sweater that we finally retrieved from the dryer. I know, right? He can sew! Truly a man of many talents.

We are mostly silent until we sit eating breakfast. He breaks the comfortable domestic silence, “You were serious about helping me last night?”

“Of course I was.” I sip some coffee and finally look at him. He’s looking heathier than he has in the few days I’ve known him. Perhaps some good meals and a soft place to sleep were to thank.

“We must go today. Every minute we are not back in Thedas is an opportunity for the enemy.”

“I understand. Can I please finish my coffee before we get serious today? I’ll get ready and then we’ll head over.”

To be honest, I took my sweet time getting myself together. I knew this was the last morning that we would spend together and I wanted to milk it for all it was worth.

I dressed in some riding boots, skinny jeans, a T-shirt, cardigan, and floral scarf. I participated in my normal getting ready routine because he seemed to enjoy watching me make a fool of myself. So, sorry if I was bothering you with my loud music….

As I expected he was in the doorway watching me again; this time I was mostly ready.

“You’ve been in here for half an hour and you look basically the same as when you went in. What is the point?” He chided as he walked over and pulled me into his arms.

“I take all this time to get all pretty for you and you don’t even recognize the effort. You don’t get much action do you?” I laugh and bop in nose with my finger, because that’ll make him think of me as an adult. Ugh.

“You are always beautiful, to me.” He looked at me with pure admiration and kissed me tenderly. I wish we could be like this forever, but I realize that the situation is unique to his contingent existence in my world.

I pull back and rest my forehead against his with a sigh. “Well, I’m ready if you are.”

We look like the strangest pair, him in his hobo clothes and me in my normal ones. I walk to the car, but he is starting to plod off toward the road. “Hey, spaz. What are you doing? The car is right here.”

He give me the ‘you’re the weird one’ look, yet again.

“Solas, I’m not walking to wherever it is. If I’m going, we’ll be driving…well, more correctly, I’ll be driving.”

He rolls his eyes and walks over to me waiting for me to interact with the vehicle. “I assume you don’t have cars.” I say running my hand through my hair, exasperated. He just continues to stare at me. “Pull the handle and get in.” He does and just sits with his hands in his lap. “Seatbelt on.” I point to the restraint. “Clip it in, there.” He is remarkably good at following directions for being so stubborn.

Once he is situated, I turn my keys and the car starts up. Solas shifts uncomfortably as the car vibrates around him. Music starts to blast from the speakers from my last drive. He turns to look at me with raised eyebrows. “This is unnatural.” He says full of disdain.  

“Sorry…” I mumble and turn down the radio. “ _This_ is unnatural? Says the man who came here from some rift in time who practices magic. How is harnessing lightning unnatural?” Okay, maybe I don’t have an awesome grasp on how electricity works, but that’s how it started, right? Proof of concept!

And it’s again with that look. I clear my throat, “So, where are we going?”

He gives me vague directions, but eventually we end up at some old abandoned building downtown. I now remember that he had been stalking me a few days ago and rethink the whole Dateline Mystery issue as I’m legitimately thinking about following a strange _elf_ into an abandoned building.

Yeah, I’m starting to think this is not a good idea.

“Um…really, Solas? Is this where you axe murder me?” I laugh nervously as we sit in my car staring at the building in front of us.

“If I had wanted to kill you, I’d have done it while you were asleep last night.” He says matter of factly. So, that’s terrifying….Anyway!

“Oh good….well, let’s get this over with.” I unclick my seatbelt and reach over to release Solas from his. He isn’t amused, but I didn’t feel like explaining it to him.

I lock my car and lean on the hood as I study the man standing near me. I want to memorize every inch of him. “Elaine?” he moves closer to me, looking concerned. Again, I act reasonably, as I normally do, and basically launch myself into his arms and capture his mouth with mine. His body tenses, but just like the first night in the Fade he melts into me.

He breaks the kiss and softly laughs. “Elaine, we have to go.”

“I don’t wanna.” I pout, but break into a laugh as he continues to laugh at my juvenile protestations.... because I’m a grown up.  

He holds my hand and guides me forward through the front door of the building. I’m still pretty sure this isn’t a good idea, but my good sense is completely gone…if you haven’t noticed by now.  

Things get weirder. Like everything was already at a ten on the strange meter, but this takes it up to eleven.

So, yeah. In the lobby of the building there are a number of people sitting around in a circle. Actually, I use the word ‘people’ loosely.

“Hello again, Elaine!” a familiar story teller smiles and rises to greet Solas and me. “Hey, Varric! You missed some serious action after you left the park. We actually got jumped by some thugs. Would have made an awesome story!” His laugh makes me feel at ease.

The smaller man glances down at our connected hands and his smile broadens. “Looks like I missed quite a bit, huh, Chuckles?”

Solas groans and drops my hand, much to my chagrin. I suddenly feel very out of place as I look over the people gathered. Two broad, attractive humans: a man and a woman. And an “Oh my God what is that?!” I shout and step backward.

The horned thing lets out a bellowing laugh. “Good to meet you, Elaine. I’m The Iron Bull.” He stands and starts to walk toward me, which considering how huge this guy is, does not help with the whole terror thing.

Of course, I scramble behind Solas as if he would protect me. He makes an amused noise and explains. “Iron Bull is a Qunari. Do you remember me telling you about the part beast, part man people?” I nod silently. “Well, that is what Bull is. I promise he won’t hurt you.”

I take a deep breath and step toward the large man….thing…I hold out my hand to shake his hand. “Hello, Iron Bull. I’m sorry for my reaction. I have just never seen anything like you. You’re very impressive.” At this point I’m pretty proud of how brave I’m being. He is bigger than the Hulk. Like, could crush me without any effort.

“Maybe sometime I’ll show you just how impressive I am.” The innuendo was not lost on me. My jaw drops in horror. Bull lets out another gigantic laugh and turns to the man I had only slightly noticed earlier. “Hey, Boss! You make a very pretty lady!”

I furrow my brows at the compliment, “Thank you?” I question.

The ‘Boss’ in question steps into the light. It is the knight from my dream. Remember the awkward frat boy that I thought I’d created. You know, considering that Solas was real in that dream, I should have realized he was too. But, too little too late.

“You!” we both shout at the same time.

The man walks over to me and we size each other up. We _do_ look like we could be closely related. Similar bone structure, coloration, and scowl. However, he has green eyes where I have brown, and he is also almost a foot taller than me. It’s really difficult to be hardcore when you come up to your opponent’s chest.

Solas speaks to break the tension. “Elias, this is Elaine. She is the one who occupies the space you would in this world.”

“She’s the best this world could do?” Elias scoffs.

“Hey, don’t be a dick.” I respond sharply.

Iron Bull and Varric burst into laughter, “Solas, can we keep her, please?” Iron Bull begs.

Finally, the woman steps up. “I am Cassandra.” We shake hands and all I can think of to say is, “Wow. You’re terrifying, like in a powerful Amazonian way. I…wow.” My head only comes up to her shoulder. She is beautiful too!

Solas is behind me and sighs, “Do you think before you speak, Elaine?”

“Only sometimes.” I look back at him and stick my tongue out, provoking another annoyed sigh.

“What is this?” Elias says with disgust and motions between Solas and me.

“None of your business, is what it is.” I say back quickly.

“It’s _my_ Inquisition, it’s _all_ my business.” He shrugs like he is someone important, but to me he isn’t. He is just some random jerk.

“Well, you sound awfully self-important.”

“I actually _am_ important.”

“Not to me.” I shrug and look at my nails, unimpressed. “Ser Knight.” I add with a smug smile.

His eyes narrow. “Let’s just get this over with.” Elias walks away leaving me alone with Solas again.

“You really shouldn’t antagonize him, Elaine. It would be bad to make an enemy of him.” Solas whispers into her ear.

“Oh, Solas. Why _can’t_ she come with us?” Elias calls over to us with amusement in his voice. “We were here for a week and nothing cataclysmic happened. Wouldn’t it be beneficial to have another me in our world to help fight?” The question sounded innocent enough to me. I don’t like the implications, but he _is_ right.

Too late for not making an enemy. Horror quickly flashes in Solas’s face and then is hidden by indifference. “Inquisitor, I do not think…” His voice is cool and collected, but I can see that he is trying to come up with an escape plan.

“Your personal feelings need to be put aside, apostate. I’m sorry if I’m ruining your little one night stand, but she’s coming with us.” Elias actually sounds like an authority figure, which is surprising.

By the slight angle I see in Solas’s shoulders and the fury in his eyes, I can tell he knows that he won’t win this argument. “Inquisitor. I must advise against taking her back with us. It’s far too dangerous for someone with no training to join the Inquisition’s ranks.”

“I already made my decision, Solas. Elaine, tie up any loose ends you may have. We will leave before the sun sets. Cass, go with them to make sure they both come back.” Elias turns away from the two of us emphasizing the finality of his statement.

I storm out of the building and Solas follows. “Elaine, I am sorry.” He does sound contrite, but he sounds murderous at the same time. I know it’s not directed at me, but it still pisses me off.

“What the hell is that guy’s problem?!” I yell.

“He holds the key to the salvation of our world. He is used to getting his way. You pushed him where others do not.” I can tell that Solas is trying to be rational, but there is a fire lit within him.

“He was so rude! That is not a good leader.” I’m still shouting.

“It doesn’t matter if he is a _good_ leader, he has the anchor.” Solas sighs.

My mind is racing a mile a minute. This was going to be the last of Solas, and now I’m being forced to go to some random world and save it with him!? Elias is such an ass. I really was just a one night stand for Solas, wasn’t I? He was going to leave and never come back.

“Stop making excuses for him!” I round on Solas. “You’re just pissed because your temporary affair is getting taken back with you. That’s all I was, Solas.” None of this is his fault. I’m just so angry and he is there for me to displace my anger and insecurity on. I ruffle my hair and cry out in frustration.

I finally stop to look at Solas. He’s still calm, but I can see a tinge of hurt in his eyes. “Are you finished?” he asks. I appreciate that he doesn’t coddle my irrational outburst.

“Yeah. I think I’m good for a bit.” I collapse back against the side of my car. “I don’t like it when other people make decisions for me, Solas. This isn’t fair.”

“I know.” His voice is soothing as he comes close and cups my cheek with his hand. “I’m sorry this is happening. No matter what, I promised to protect you, remember?” He kisses my forehead and steps back.

I had completely forgotten that the Amazon woman was tasked with following us. She clears her throat to make her presence known. I can hear her armor clank as she shifts uncomfortably.

The ride back here was….uncomfortable.

So, I ran in here to tell you where I’m going. I feel better about it after talking it through. Maybe Elias is right? It couldn’t hurt to have me there. I’m not super upset that I have to spend more time with Solas. But, Mel…what if I don’t come back. It doesn’t sound like I’m going somewhere safe, no matter how much Solas vows to look after me.

Will you tell Max and everyone that I did something reasonable, like I went off to save the gorillas or something? Not….not that I am going through some wormhole with a bunch of crazy people.

I’ll see you soon. Okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had an awesome time writing this! So, I decided to continue and make it a series. I'm polishing the beginning of the next episode, so it should be posted soon. 
> 
> I really appreciate everyone who has been reading and I hope to continue to make you happy! <3s!


End file.
